


Master Balthazar

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. May I ask for a smutty Dom!Bal if you do that sort of thing? Thank you!





	Master Balthazar

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. May I ask for a smutty Dom!Bal if you do that sort of thing? Thank you!

Licking your lips, you looked up at him through your lashes. You were on your knees, hands tied behind your back. He had told you to keep your knees apart, preventing you from rubbing your thighs together. You were completely bare to him, save for the collar attached to your restraints, and slight blush forming over your whole body. “Such a good kitten.” Balthazar smirked. You whimpered around the ball gag in your mouth. It was a lesson from your last “play time” with him. You made a note to ask that he use it more often. 

He moved around you, the slapper in his hand trailing over your shoulder lightly. As he reached your back, he stopped. Gripping your hair, he pulled your head back. You moaned, feeling yourself grow wetter. He gently patted your throbbing clit with the slapper a couple times before slapping it a bit harder a few times, making you wiggle your hips and whimper.

Balthazar chuckled at how worked up you were getting. “You will _not_ cum until I say. If you do, I will punish you.” He breathed in your ear before letting your hair go. “Understood?”

You nodded, making a noise that would have been ‘yes, master’, if you could have been understood.

“Excellent.”

Finally, he was back in your view, moving towards where he had laid out some of the toys that seemed to be used the most. He was blocking the dresser, so you had no idea what he would be coming back with first.

Balthazar turned, nipple clamps in hand. They had a simple silver chain connecting them, and a third clamp for your clit. “I love how your nipples look with these, kitten.” He told you as he moved closer. “And the way you get all excited for the third clip…” Your breathing picked up as he crouched on your left, his crotch just barely away from your arm. His hand palmed your breast until he was pinching your nipple. Leaning forward, he sucked on it, making your eyes close and your core ache. You needed him, but loved him like this. When he finally fucked you, you’d cum so hard that it would make all this so much more worth it. As he pulled away, his teeth scraped against your skin. “Beautiful.” He muttered before putting the first clamp on. He repeated the action on the other side, as well.

Balthazar was standing in front of you, the chain dangling. “Up.” You stood for him, feeling your arousal on your thighs. “Feet apart, kitten.” He told you, turning as you did. He had grabbed the spreader, a way of forcing you to keep your legs open while standing. He knew how much you loved it.

He was right in front of you after he attached the spreader. His finger was teasing your folds, enjoying the look of lust in your eyes. His finger circled your clit, his eyes daring you to cum. With a smirk, he slid two fingers into your core, fucking you with them. “Cum for me and you’ll get rewarded for doing so well.” His thumb rubbed your clit as he curled his fingers. You were a whimpering mess. With a tiny tug if the chain hanging from your nipples, you clenched around his fingers, crying out. His eyes locked with yours as he slowly removed his fingers, brushing against your clit as he did. You watched as he sucked his fingers clean. “Would my kitten like to know her reward for cumming so beautifully?”

You quickly nodded your head, mumbling around the ball gag.

“You get to tell me how you’d like me to fuck you…after you use that mouth like I know you can.” He snapped his fingers, the ball gag no longer in your mouth, the spreader gone, as well. “Speak up.” Balthazar ordered you as you licked your lips. His hand took the clamp for your clit and attached it, making you cry out as a second orgasm hit you.

Your eyes glimmered with excitement as your chest heaved, pleasure still coursing through you. “I want to ride you, Master.” You told him softly. “I want to please you.”

He smirked. “On your knees, kitten.” His fingers brushed your jaw before you moved down to your knees. Your hands were still held by restraints behind your back, limiting you somewhat. You always did like a challenge. Opening your mouth, you awaited your master’s cock as he was freed from his pants. You enjoyed the fact that he had been commando this whole time.

As soon as he was close enough, your tongue darted out, licking the tip. You were rewarded with a taste of pre-cum, making you moan. Your eyes looked up at him as you gave the head of his cock an open mouthed kiss. Balthazar groaned, and you smiled. Leaning forward, you took him into your mouth, the underside of his shaft brushed by your tongue. Closing your eyes, you took as much into your mouth as you could. He’d trained you extremely well so far, and you were able to just have your nose brush the beautiful blonde hairs at the base of his cock.

His head went back as you bobbed your head, moaning around him. Gripping your hair, he began meeting you with his hips. Finally, he was in total control. He was fucking your face as your eyes watered, moans and whimpers escaping you.

Balthazar pulled out and snapped his fingers, your restraints gone. He laid on the bed, watching you as you crawled over him. You stroked his cock a few times before lining him up with your entrance and sinking down. Your hands went to his chest as you started to rock your hips. Your nails digging in just enough- the way he liked it. “I want to hear you now, kitten. Let me know exactly how good it feels to ride my cock.” He reached up, giving the chains a slight tug.

“Fuck, master!” You gasped. “You feel so good.” Your eyes locked with his, his love for you shining through. Lifting your hips, you slammed down on him. He let out a low groan, watching your breasts move with each shift of your body. “I-I’m gonna cum, master.” You whimpered, the sensation from the clip and him too much.

“Not yet.” He said as he gripped your hips, lifting you like it was nothing. His hips pivoted, his cock slamming into you. “I want to cum together, kitten.” He said through gritted teeth as he pounded into you. You were gasping and whining, holding back. “Now.” He ordered, slamming into you one last time, filling you. His head went back into the pillow, your name breathed out.

Snapping his fingers, the clamps were gone. Gently, he moved the two of you were on your side, facing each other. You smiled. “I love you, master.”

He shook his head and took your hand, kissing your fingertips. “No more master tonight. Right now, I’m your lover, your husband, your best friend. And the one who is going to run you a relaxing bath.” He kissed you gently before slipping out of bed.


End file.
